Bring it on: Once a Team Always a Team
by dark empress5
Summary: A year after the 2 teams,joined in a moment of desperation, tehy r headed back from east cost jets to the west coast sharks. Carson and Pen are excited to c each other agin but will they have to face each other or will the 2 teams inevitably join up agin?
1. Cheer Camp

" Carson! Carson! "

" One minute Sarah, I'm texting Pen. "

" Well you can text him on the bus we've got to go. "

" Hold on! "

" CARSON GET ON THE BUS NOW! " Evidently I-esha had had enough.

" K'! " When I-esha gets angry you don't want to be the one on that girls bad side.

" Girl you really need to chill out. I know Pen is your boyfreind an all but come on I mean your gonna see him in a little bit. "

" You know what your right. I'll see him in a little bit. "

" More like 6 hours. " Said Sarah pushing past to put her bags in.

" Ugghhh! "

" It's okay honey you can do it. "

" Thanks Rueben. "

" Now come on ya'll lets get the show on the road! " With that being said they all jumped into the bus and headed of for cheer camp. Cheer camp was almost like heaven to every one who went there; beach sand, pools, awsome resterants just outside of camp, dance areas, hot guys and girls, and more than anything a victory in the end. The past four years our camp has won the chamionships, the first three years were the Jets. They were our sworn enemy; not anymore though. Last year (after we thought we were cursed for losing the camp's) we were having a cheer off at mid-night with them (the jets) and we had gone outside the camp, just as both our sides were finishing off teh piramid the street lights turned on and we all fell down looking up we find out that it was the police, when we all fell down, members from each team got hurt so neither of our teams had enough members to compete, so we had to join up; two mortal enemies working together. During the process we all became freinds; even though that seemed impossible, Pen was a Jet (the first time I met him I didn't even know he was a cheerleader) and I was a Shark. It's hard, you know having a boyfreind on the West Coast when you live all the way one the East coast.

" Carson! Carson! Wake up! "

" Wha- What! I-esha! Stop hitting me! I'm awake! I- I'm up! "

" Sorry I was just making sure. "

" What? Why did you wake me up? Are we there yet? "

" No were not, your phones ringing. "

" Oh! Okay thanks. " I said just know realising it. Hearing the ringer " I'm to sexy for my shirt" I blushed and pretended that I didn't know who it was flippin open my phone I looked at the picture of a gorgeously hot guy and hit talk.

" Hey. " I said

" Hey back at you gorgeous. "

" What are you up to? "

" Packing the stuff up on the bus. "

" What! You havn't left yet? "

" Please don't tell me you guys are already there. "

" No not yet. We're about 2 hours away though. "

" Agghhh! Man! I was hoping to get there before you. "

" Ha! I guess not. You're still lucky. "

" Whys that? "

" Because you got to sleep in! "

" Well if you put it that way; then I guess I am. "

" Very funny just rub it in why don't ya! "

" Sorry bout that. "

" I don't beleive you. "

" Fine then don't. "

" Fine then I won't. "

" Hey skidds i gotta go, Brookes getting irritated. "

" Ha! "

" Why you laughing? "

" Cause that's what happened this morning when we were packing and you and me were texting. "

" Oh, so thats why you had to "go". "

" Yeah. Well see you there. "

" No I'll see you there. "

" Okay. "

" Where do you want me to meet you? "

" How bout' the amusment park where we first met. When I was hit my the baby stroller. "

" Oh. Ha! Yeah I remember. Okay meet you there at around........ what time? "

" Um,? When are you looking to get here? "

" Around 4:30. "

" Kay' meet you at around 5:00. "

" Sounds good. "

"See you there. "

" Get of the phone! " I heard Brooke say from the background.

"Kay' gotta go. See you skidds. " Then he hang up.

" So are they there? "

" No the're just now leaving. "

" What! That means we're going to have to wait for them to practise. "

" Woah! Did I just hear Sarah say that?!?! "


	2. Relax baby

**an: sorry it took so long I spend most of my fanfic time on reading; not writting an uploading so I'm just figuring out how to do it, I hope you like it! **

**Please send me reviews!!!**

**CPOV= Carson's point of view PPOV= Pen's point of view**

**CPOV**

Practise went great. Everyone remebered their cheers and their moves so well I could almost tast another Shets victory. The only way it could possibly get better would be if Pen were here, I mean I know he's gonna be here today but that seems like an aweful long time to wait when the person you're waiting for is your boyfreind who you havn't seen in months. It was dark out already and I was sitting on the docks; the place where Pen told me his darkest secret, Rueben was sitting by me comforting me.

" Relax baby, he's gonna be here soon. " He said getting up and walking off to the dinner.

" Miss me dat much huh? " Came someones voice as said person sat down behind me and wrapped his amazingly musculer arms around my waist.

" Pen! " I said turning my head and smiling so much it almost hurt. He simply took one hand from around my waist and pinched my chin inbetween his pointer finger and his thumb and looked down at me, GOD those gorgeous black eyes that just so happen to see right thrrough me!!! And tehn in a quite romantic voice he said:

" Carson. " Then he moved his other hand from around my waist and put both hands on teh side og my face and then leaned down and kissed me; a good long hard kiss, well not hard soft so soft that it made my heart melt and melt like butter sliding down a knife. Somehow it was like I didn't need to breath anymore; he moved his right hand to the back of my head and tangled his fingers in my hair, in return I slowly turned my body so that are legs were crossing in a sitting postition and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled back taking in a deep breath.

" I missed you. " I don't know why I felt it necessary to state the obvious, but I did.

" Missed you too Skidds." As he gave me his arm to help me up my left foot fell in a puddle of water and slipped, but he quikly grabbed me breaking my fall and picked me up bridal style but he didn't put me down he just started walking.

" What are you doing? "

" Carryin' you, your injured I can't let you walk in this condition! "

" Oh come one Pen! I'm not injured now put me down! "

" Na. " Was his simple reply. So I figured I'd just have to squirm my way out,but his lock on me just tightened.

" Chill out Skidds! "

" Fine. " I hated how I was so easily defeated by him, it just wasn't fair! He just kept walking on until he suddenly stopped, turned around, and sat down on a random hammok. He postioned me on his lap so that my back was leaned against his with his hands resting on my legs wich sent little shivers up my whole body.

" What are you thinking? " He asked.

" Nothin much, it's all about you anyways. "

" What about me?"

" I was thinking that I wish I could always kiss you like that. "

" Ha! Trust me you can. What else bout me? "

" I was thinking about how much you mean to me and how much I miss you when your not there. "

" Can't be more than me. "

" You'd be suprised."

" We'll have to see bout dat. " He said giving a off a little smilethat showed off his adorable dimples.

**PPOV**

I woke up in the same hammok with Carson laying sleeping on my shoulder with her right leg crossed over her left leg and laying acrossed mine. She was so gorgeous laying there sleepin'. If she only knew the effect she had on me; I could sit here forever with her laying on my chest but unfortunatly she woke up.

" Hey gorgeous. "

" Hey Skidds. How'd you sleep? "

" Amazingly! you? "

" Haha! Kinko dat. "

" Ugh! I guess we have to get up. "

" Ha! Right! You're not goin anywhere! "

" But you know Brooke's gonna want to practise, and if she has to come looking for us then she'll be in a bad mood. "

" I don't think Brooke and Reuben are gonna start practising any sooner than we are. So that means you are staying right here with me. "

" Always. " She said in a joking manor even though I could tell she really wasn't, Then she bent down and kissed me before I could her, but she pulled away way to soon. Don't think so!

**CPOV**

I know I was being cruell pulling away that soon but hey! it was hard for me too! and it was all worth it in the end cause he said:

" Your not getting away that easy! " And then grabbed my waist and swung me on top of him and once agin before he could kiss me I gave out a light giggle and bent down and kissed him this time it was more promising than the last time.

" Now we're talking!" And we went back to kissing but were interupted by a lou "Ahem! " And we turned to see Ai-esha.

" First off ya'll need a room! Second of all ya'll also need to help me find Brooke. "

" Why? "

" Cause we were going to the dinner and she asked us to get her something, but before we could ask what the lil' skank ran off with Rueben. "

" Fine we''ll help. " I said unwillingly pulling myself off of Pens hot abbs.

**Once agin thanks for being patient. Sorry for it's being so short. And please read No Longer living in teh past from VeganVamp shes my best freind and I'm sure you'll love the story, please send her reviews too! thnx!**


End file.
